Baby, Please Come Home
by sweet flames of vipers
Summary: A Post Christmas, Christmas fanfic. Rachel's back, and can she hold back her feelings for Max? Based on the song Baby Please Come Home by U2


Disclaimer: *sigh* I, Sweet Flames of Vipers solemnly swear that I hold no ownership (much to my dismay) to Max Steel. *Bailiff clears throat* or the song "Baby Please Come Home", U2 does.  
  
*Idiocy gods 1 and 2 stand up*: We do?  
  
SFV: Not YOU TWO, I mean the band.  
  
I. G.s: ohh.. : (  
  
A/N:  
  
(I.G. 1: One already? We haven't even started the fic!)  
  
(SFV: How can I if I keep getting interrupted? *steam pours out of SFV's ears*) I found "Baby Please Come Home" while I was channel surfing, like the song, and downloaded it off of Kazaa.  
  
(I.G. 2: What's Kazaa?)  
  
(I.G. 1: I think it's a genie, that's why SFV has so many burned cds.)  
  
(SFV: It's a share file programs, you morns, now QUIET!) I'm using it for my Choral Spectrum audition, since it fits my voice so well.  
  
(I, G. 2: What's Choral Spectrum?)  
  
(I.G. 1: It's a super Chorus, for Chorus Geeks, like our author.)  
  
(SFV: SILENCE! I an NOT a Chorus geek.)  
  
While I was practicing I was thinking about how the song would be great for a song fic so here it is. I changed around the fic and made a Sailor Moon and will make a Yu-Gi-Oh (because there aren't enough Joey/Mai) songfics using the same song, check them out when I have them done. *Throws hands up in air* Ok before you narc me out to abuse@fanfiction.net, realize this, I am using the same song, but different plot, so bleah : p .  
  
I am writing this because one: there aren't enough Max Steel fanfics. Two: there aren't enough Max/Rachel fanfics. TO HELL WITH ALL WHO SUPPORT LAURA/MAX!!  
  
Also, no, I'm not crazy for publishing this story AFTER Christmas. Does it really matter? I'm really slow.  
  
And most importantly, REVIEW THE MY STORY!!! Or penguins will set your house on fire.  
  
Onward with the story!  
  
Baby, Please Come Home By Sweet Flames of Vipers  
  
Rachel was inside a bar. She came home for the holidays. Yes, she was still working in Europe. She was depressed because when she saw Max again, old feelings came back. The radio was on and it was playing U2. She looked out the window; people being with each other, while they're were getting covered in frost.  
  
The snow's coming down  
  
I'm watching it fall  
  
Watching the people around  
  
Baby please come home  
  
Max just looked at her then, no way he still cared for her, it's been to long, Rachel mustered. She had an option of staying in Del Oro, but she didn't know then, she was going to take the first flight back to Europe, tomorrow, and stay away from Max and all harboring feelings. The bar's cuckoo clock went off.  
  
The church bells in town  
  
They're ringing a song  
  
What a happy sound  
  
Baby please come home  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Max (stammering): How are you?  
  
Rachel: Fine. Thank you.  
  
That was when Rachel walked off.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Some nights she could not sleep, lonely, she though of the nanoprobed college boy. Rachel hearted Carolers outside.  
  
They're singing deck the halls  
  
But it's not like Christmas at all  
  
I remember when you were here  
  
And all the fun we had last year  
  
The blonde shook her head, why, how, could she not forget him? She kept remembering all the times she spent with Max, especially when they were at the N'Tek Christmas Party, last year. Everyone was there, happy, and Max.  
  
They're singing deck the halls  
  
But it's not like Christmas at all  
  
I remember when you were here  
  
And all the fun we had last year  
  
She heard a voice singing along with the song, a deep, but bad singing voice. She turned to see Max.  
  
Rachel: Max.  
  
Max: Rachel, I know you miss me; I feel the same way, stay. We never got a chance, stay, and we will.  
  
She jumped into his arms, and kissed him.  
  
If there was a way  
  
I'd hold back these tears  
  
But it's Christmas day  
  
Baby please come home  
  
Ohh...  
  
She started to lightly cry.  
  
Max: Hey, we're together now, no need to cry. Stop or I'll keep singing.  
  
Rachel: Oh no, any thing but that.  
  
He just smiled at her and swung her around in his arms, his baby was home at last.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: I know, I know, I'm such a stickler for happy endings. But it's not until, I GET PEOPLE TO REVIEW MY FANFICS!!!!!!! Flames are welcome; it's cold in my basement. And if you're too chicken to review email me at alphapup7@aol or yahoo.com. 


End file.
